darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
415
Sarah becomes ill after being out all night in a storm. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey back into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the family. But the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. And on this night, a promised storm threatens Collinwood, and a child who has unknowingly discovered the most terrifying secret she will ever know. Barnabas Collins finds his younger sister Sarah Collins in the family mausoleum, asleep. Sarah wakes up and asks her brother to carry her home but Barnabas says he can't. Barnabas turns around and there is blood streaming from his mouth. Sarah become terrified and runs out of the mausoleum. Barnabas moans as he sees the sun start to come up so he cannot go after his sister. Act I Naomi Collins paces around the drawing room nervously. The sound of the front doors is heard opening. It is Millicent Collins. She and Naomi argue over whether or not Victoria Winters is a witch. Millicent assures her that Sarah will be all right. Outside Barnabas searches for Sarah, begging her not to be afraid of him. Suddenly a voice calls out for Sarah; it is Ben Stokes. Ben asks Barnabas what he is doing here. Barnabas replies that he is looking for Sarah, too. Barnabas blames himself for what has happened to Sarah. Ben tells Barnabas to go back to the mausoleum; he will continue searching for Sarah. Sarah is hiding behind Jeremiah's tombstone. Barnabas, on his way to the mausoleum, passes by her but does not see her. Act II Ben finds Sarah and tells her he is glad to see her and she should tell him what is wrong, but Sarah cannot speak. The storm breaks and it starts raining heavily. Back at Collinwood, the storm awakens Naomi who has been sleeping in the drawing room. She asks MIllicent how long she has been sleeping. Millicent says it has been an hour. While looking out the window, Millicent sees Ben carrying Sarah. They rush to the front door to meet him. Ben tells them to call for a doctor; Sarah is ill. Act III The next day, Sarah lies in bed while Naomi and Millicent discuss her illness. Naomi believes Sarah has pneumonia. Ben comes in and Sarah smiles at him in gratitude for saving her life. When Sarah is unable to speak, Millicent has an idea: Sarah can write her thoughts on a a slate. Sarah writes "BARNABAS" on the slate with a piece of chalk. Millicent tells Sarah that Barnabas is away but that he will return. This frightens Sarah. Naomi tells her not to be afraid. Sarah loses consciousness. At sundown Barnabas wakes and exits the secret room in the tomb. He calls for Ben to bring him news about Sarah. Meanwhile, Ben is in Sarah's room watching over Sarah with Naomi and Millicent. Ben and Naomi discuss Sarah's fear of her own brother. Barnabas waits for Ben in the mausoleum. Act IV Ben finally makes it to the mausoleum and tells Barnabas that Sarah is very ill. Barnabas again blames himself, but Ben says that it is the curse. Barnabas asks Ben to let him see Sarah. Ben protests saying Sarah has not spoken a word since he found her. Barnabas insists that he wants Sarah to know that she should not be afraid of him. Ben finally gives in, telling Barnabas that he will need his help. Barnabas thanks Ben. In Sarah's room, Millicent tells Naomi to go have dinner promising to look after Sarah while Naomi is gone. Naomi leaves and Ben comes in and offers to watch over Sarah. Millicent tells him that she has to go write a letter and leaves. Ben tells Sarah that she is going to have a visitor: her brother. Ben lets Barnabas into the room, excuses himself, and leaves. Barnabas begs Sarah to forgive him for scaring her and to get better. Sarah finally manages to speak, asking Barnabas to hold her. He does. She tells him that she will always love him and dies. Barnabas mourns the loss of his sister. Memorable quotes : Sarah : I love you, Barnabas, I always will. ---- : Barnabas: Live! What a mockery I make of that word. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of Sharon Smyth and Sarah Collins. Story * Ben carved a doll for Sarah, possibly the same doll she was previously seen giving to Maggie in 308. * TIMELINE: Day 166 takes place. Day 167 begins, and will end in 417. Bloopers and continuity errors * One has to wonder if Barnabas keeps a supply of clean clothes in the secret room as the blood from the previous episode is gone. * When Sarah writes her brother's name on the slate, she runs out of room and can not print the last 2 letters. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 415 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 415 - Closing the LoopCategory:Dark Shadows episodes